parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney
Barney & Friends and Gold Clues is a Justin Holbert's YouTube Show. =Cast= *Barney *Mickey Mouse *SpongeBob *Blue *Elmo *Sid the Science Kid *Super Why *Harry Rollis *Justin *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Oswald *Henry *Daisy *Weenie *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Ludwig Von Drake *Clarabelle Cow *Pete *Bella *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Gary *Plankton *Sprinkles *Polka Dots *Fred *Roary *Doodle Board *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Handy-Dandy Journal *Moona *Big Bird *Snuffy *Grover *Telly Monster *Ernie *Bert *Baby Bear *Cookie Monster *Rosita *Oscar the Grouch *Slimey *Count Von Count *Zoe *Curly Bear *Chickens *Herry Monster *Narf *Googel *Mel *Alan *Bob *Gabi *Gina *Gordon *Luis *Maria *Miles *Mr. Noodle *Dorothy *Bear *Ojo *Tutter *Pip and Pop *Treelo *Ursa *May *Gerald *Gabriela Cordova *Susie *Mort *Alice *Rose *Zeke *Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Piglet *Roo *Kanga *Owl *Lumpy *Christopher Robin *Lilo *Stitch *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Princess Presto *Woofster Gallery Barney-0.jpg Mickey Mouse as Mike Brady.jpg SpongeBob.jpg Blue (Blue's Room).png Elmo1.jpeg Asset1 sid hi-res.jpg Super Why.png Harry Rollis.jpg Justin (Kipper's Clues).jpg Baby Bop in Barney & Friends.jpg BJ in Barney & Friends.jpg Riff in Barney & Friends.jpg Dora the Explorer.jpg.jpg Boots (Surprise).png Benny Looking For Mimo.png Character-large-isa.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Oswald the Octopus.jpg Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Weenie.png Little Bear TV.png Lb father.gif Mother-bear-little-bear-9 49.jpg Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen Little Bear.jpg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily (Little Bear).jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Granny.png Littlebear-grandpa1.jpg Littlebear-grandma1.jpg Minnie.png Goofy.png Donald Duck.png Daisy Duck.png Pluto.jpg Ludwig Von Drake.png Clarabelle Cow.jpg Pete in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg Bella.jpg Patrick Star (ROVIO).png Squidward.png Mr. Krabs.jpg Sandy.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Pearl.png Gary the Snail.jpg Plankton.jpg Sprinkles from Blue's Room.jpg Polka Dots from Blue's Room.png Frederica from Blue's Room.png Roary from Blue's Room.png Doodle Board from Blue's Room.png Dress Up Chest from Blue's Room.png Boogie Woogie from Blue's Room.png Journal.jpeg MOONA FROM BLUE'S ROOM.jpg Big bird sesame street.png Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Grover in Sesame Street.jpg Telly in Sesame Street.jpg P-ses-ernie.jpg Bert in Sesame Street.jpg Baby Bear (Sesame Street).png Cookie Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Rosita.jpg OscarS37.jpg Th02W37TT1.jpg Count von Count in Sesame Street.jpg Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg Curly-bear1.jpg SitBC Chickens.png Herry Monster in Sesame Street.jpg Narf.jpg Googel.jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpeg Alan.sesame street.jpg Bob Sesame Street.jpeg Gabi-0.jpg Ginahqdefault.jpg Gordon as Gordon Smith.jpg Luis as Tosha's Dad.jpg Maria as Miss Oconder.jpg Miles.sesame street.jpg MrNoodle.jpg Dorothyfish.jpg May (Sid the Science Kid).png Gerald (Sid the Science Kid).png Gabriela Cordova (Sid the Science Kid).png Susie (Sid the Science Kid).png Mort (Sid the Science Kid).png Alice (Sid the Science Kid).png Rose (Sid the Science Kid).png Zeke (Sid the Science Kid).png Winnie the Pooh.PNG Tigger.jpg Eeyore.jpg Piglet.jpg Roo.jpg Kanga.png Owl in Winnie the Pooh.jpg Lumpy.jpg Christopher Robin.jpg Lilo as Rebecca.jpg Cliplilo5.gif Super Reader Wonder Red.jpg Alpha Pig.png Princess Presto.jpg Woofster.jpeg Episodes: Season 1 #Snacktime Playdate (Barney & Friends and Gold Clues) Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof